Change the Game
by Basketball1417
Summary: Jack is in love with Kim but with the different obstacles in their way will the gang and them even survive. Read Change the game to find out the hard fought battle of love and survival.
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

Beep, beep! My alarm goes off, great another day of school I think to myself but at least it's Friday. I hop out of bed and take a quick shower, letting all the pain of the last year wash away with the warm water. When I get out of the shower I put on dark wash skinny jeans a Hollister sweatshirt and my purple high top Supras, I also straighten my long honey blonde hair. I run down stairs to find that thankfully my dad is not home, I grab an apple and head out the door on my way to school. As I'm walking to school I see my best friend Jack ahead of me so I decide to scare him a bit. I run up behind him and yell "Gotcha", He screams like a little girl and turns around.

Jack's POV

I rushed out the door and grabbed my karate bag, not late again I thought myself. As I was just about to turn the corner to get to school someone jumped on my back and yelled "Gotcha" I was a little scared okay so I screamed I turned around to find may beautiful best friend Kim. I know, I know I said beautiful but I have to admit I might a have a little crush on her, ok maybe I'm in love with her but she would never go for a guy like me. As Kim and I walk into school I see Donna Tobin walk over to me.

"Hey Jackie, how about me and you have some fun tonight" she said with a wink.

"Sorry Donna but I have karate after school maybe next time" I say in the nicest way possible.

"It's okay bye Jackie, oh and hey troll" she said directing her comment to Kim.

Kim and Donna are not the best of friends more like enemies actually, they have always hated each other and one of these days Kim and Donna are going to kill each other. After that little meeting we make our way over to the guys with a still fuming Kim by my side.

Kim's POV

Oh how much I hate Donna Freaking Tobin, she thinks she is so great because her dad is a big time movie star. I'm still fuming as Jack and I make our way over to the guys.

"Whoa mamacita you looking hot yo" said Jerry in flirty way.

"Thanks I guess, Jerry" I sometimes don't understand where his comments come from.

Just than the school bell went off signing that 1st period was about to start. So I quick Got my stuff from my locker and said bye to the guys. I made it just on time to 1st period: math what a great way to start of the day. Soon enough it was time for lunch. As I made my way over to my seat I heard Donna snickering.

"What do you want Tobin" I ask clearly annoyed

"I just want know why you even bother coming here, your friends don't really like you know one does and your dad hates you" she states with a matter of fact tone.

Right then and there I did something I never knew I could do. I punched Donna Tobin in the face and walked out of the lunchroom all eyes staring at me and once I got out of that lunch room I ran and ran. It only felt like a few minutes but it turns out I've been running for over an hour and have no idea where I am. I feel tears streaming down my face she was right my dad does hate and why should he im just an ugly hag. I that point I stand up and try and find my way back to the Bobby Wasabi dojo my only home.

Jack's POV

"Where is she" I thought its already ten o'clock and know has heard from Kim. I'm starting to get really worried I know Kim can handle herself being a second degree black belt and all, but if something happens to her I don't know what I would do with myself. That night I have a restless night of sleep knowing that Kim is still out there. Tomorrow the gang and I are going to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

I check my watch and sure enough it's 3:30 am, but at least I made it to the dojo. I take out the spare key Rudy gave use in case we ever needed it and opened the door. When I entered the dojo I went start to the girl's locker room and changed into my workout clothes. I than went back out and started thrashing at the punching dummy. The things Donna said still fresh in my mind "none of your friends even like you" is it true I thought, do they even like me? Soon I was full on killing the dummy until I really killed it I knocked the things head of and sighed. I decided instead of going home and being resented I was going to just sleep at the dojo. It will all get better I thought little did I know it would get much worse.

Jack's POV

Kim! I thought as I woke up, we have to find Kim. I jumped out of my bed with a start, I got dressed and called all the guys telling them to meet me at the dojo. I literally ran as fast as I could to the dojo and rushed inside. Jerry and Milton were already there talking.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey" they both said back

"Are you guys ready to find Kim" I asked them

"Well we already found her" they said

Where but the moment I said that I already knew where: the girl's locker room. I run straight for it and knock. She then come to the door and opens it.

"Hey Jack" she says in her sweet angelic voice

Kim I was so worried are you okay, did you get hurt?

"I'm fine" she said in a giggling tone

I was so happy I did something that would test our friendship I kissed her cheek, she just stood there shocked. But thankfully Rudy saved me and said:

"Ok guys I have great news we are going to Florida for the junior karate championship, and we will be staying there for two whole weeks" He said excitedly

Wow I can't believe it, we get to go to Florida for two weeks. That will be the perfect time to make my move on Kim. I can't wait.


End file.
